


this is why we don't use guns

by matryoshkaa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crying, Ear Piercings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Piercings, Self-Indulgent, The Author Regrets Nothing, chan pierces woojins ears, thats it, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matryoshkaa/pseuds/matryoshkaa
Summary: Woojin just wanted his ears pierced with minimal damage. Instead, he's trying not to cry while Chan holds the gun against his ear.





	this is why we don't use guns

**Author's Note:**

> happy late birthday September line uwuwuu and happy early birthday to bangmom bc I prob won't have anything done by the time his bday comes around :/
> 
> I'm uploading this on my phone so sorry for any bugs uwu

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Woojin swings his legs back and forth over the edge of his chair nervously, watching Chan read over a thin paper sheet of instructions with a piercing gun in his hand. 

"Yep," Chan pops the _p_ confidently, clicking small stud earrings into the adapter of the gun. 

Woojin juts out his bottom lip in a pout. He feels like one of the younger kids, hands shaking slightly in fear and anticipation at the prospect of Chan piercing his ears. Although, Jisung didn't even flinch when he got his ears done, _several times_. 

And yeah, maybe he's just a big baby for wanting to burst into tears on the spot, to curl in on himself and bury his face pitifully into the too-long sleeves of his hoodie. 

He's the oldest of his friend group though, so he's _not_ going cry over something as harmless as this and ruin his tough-responsible-invincible-hyung reputation.

So he just smiles and nods at Chan's response, looking like a soft teddy bear as the others like to call him, pulling his sleeves over his hands and clenching the bunched up fabric. 

"Jisung wanted to be here to watch," Chan continues, uncapping a cheap washable pen to mark each of Woojin's ears. "Said he couldn't wait to see you cry."

"I'm not ganna cry!"

"I'm sure you're not," the younger boy coos, words too sweet to be honest. "I'll make Jisung buy you chicken if you don't."

Woojin perks up inside at that. It's a nice deal, although, knowing Jisung, he'd probably eat half of it anyways. 

He believes for a moment that he can do it, he _won't_ cry, not in front of Chan, won't flinch or jump when the earrings are finally put it. 

But then Chan grabs the piercing gun again, and all of his confidence crumbles. 

"You're positive you're doing this right?"

Chan runs a hand through Woojin's hair, smiling wide--heart shaped and dimples and all--before he says, "I sure hope so,"

Slapping Chan's wrist away lightly, he thinks about how he and the younger kids always joke about how Chan's humor comes out at the worst of times. Now being a fine example. 

It's different being on the receiving end of it, and it makes him just a little bit more nervous, but Chan laughs and kisses the crown of Woojin's head, and the pang of anxiety in his stomach turns to a feeling of butterflies.

The younger boy waits until he knows Woojin's ready--breath evening out and eyes more steady--before lining up the gun with the small black mark against his left ear. 

"No, no, no, _noooo_..." he whines out pathetically, too similar to a child, and his hyung privileges should definitely be revoked at the way he bounces his leg up and down and waves his hands around, as if he can shake away the nervousness. 

It's noticeable in the way that he doesn't pull back and the slightly firm tone behind the whine that he doesn't really mean stop, so Chan continues. 

He holds Woojin's chin in a comforting grip, keeping his face still, as he pulls the trigger on the gun with a sharp _click_. 

The sting of the stud earring piercing through the skin is enough for tears to prick his eyes, but they don't fall. It lessons into a dull pain, aching slightly as Chan moves to pull the gun away with a satisfied hum. 

Woojin feels a slight tug at his ear, followed by another, then sees Chan freeze from the corner of his eye. 

"What?" Woojin asks, panic bubbling in his stomach. He tries to move his head towards the younger boy, but Chan nudges his face straight before he can do so. 

"Um... Don't freak out, but this is kinda... stuck."

" _What_?" He repeats, wide eyes glossing over. Frantically lifting his hand up to the gun, he pushes it back, and it's _definitely_ stuck. 

Chan pushes his hand away gently. "I said _don't_ freak out. I'll get if off, Jinnie, don't worry." 

The reassuring tone Chan uses as he says that, as well as a consoling laugh, makes his stomach do flips. Woojin doesn't know whether he should feel comforted by it or burst into tears. 

So, to save himself the emotional struggle, he does both. 

Raising his palms up to his eyes, he presses the balled up fabric of his sleeves tightly against his eyelids to hide the tears that spill down his cheeks. He pushes silent sobs down, even though it only makes the tears harder to hold back. 

Chan only laughs and coos lightheartedly--although still concerned--as he continues to fiddle with the piercing gun. He's dealt with this before, so he knows what to do to get it off, but Woojin doesn't know that. 

It only takes several minutes of gentle tugs and prodding, but it feels like much longer to Woojin. 

He drags his hands away from his face, blue fabric of his sleeves damp from tears, when Chan finally unclasps the gun from his ear and places it down on the counter audibly. 

Chan hides his smile behind his hand when he turns to look at the older boy. "Oh my god, _Woojin_ ,"

"Shut it," he catches sight of puffy eyes and blotchy cheeks in his reflection in the mirror above the counter. Chan pushes his hands away to wipe his tears with soft brushes of his thumb, far more delicately than the now-rough sleeves of his hoodie. 

"I can't believe you cried," Chan teases, heart-shaped smile lingering on his lips. When Woojin doesn't respond, he continues. "I'm sorry, really. I didn't think this would happen,"

Woojin simply nods in reply, avoiding eye contact with the blonde as he buries his face in Chan's chest. They stay there with no words exchanged, Chan running his fingers through Woojin's hair and down his back, before coming back up and repeating the process. 

"You know," Chan interrupts the silence, not pausing his actions. "I still have to do your other ear."

Woojin pushes back from Chan's hold, jerkily shaking his head and choking out a soft ' _no_ ' as nervous tears brim his eyes again. It's not as if he doesn't wanna get this all done and over with, because he definitely does, but he doesn't want a repeat of the first one. 

Pulling Woojin back into his chest, Chan only laughs again, body shaking slightly from the force of holding in his giggles. _This guy seriously has no sympathy_ , Woojin thinks briefly.

"Stop laughing at me! I don't need this negativity in my life--" 

Then Woojin laughs too, even with tear stained cheeks and an aching left ear. He allows Chan to pull away, unwinding his arms from around the blonde and wrapping them around himself. With one swift movement, Chan picks up the piercing gun again and turns to Woojin with a gentle smile. 

"You ready? Let's just get this done with, yeah?"

"I'm too old for this," Woojin mutters, flicking his dark hair away from his eyes and tugging his sleeves back over his hands. He doesn't object otherwise, so Chan takes that as a confirmation to continue and lines up the gun with the mark he'd made earlier. 

Keeping still in Chan's grip on his chin, Woojin brings his sleeves up to cover his eyes once again, blocking Chan from sight. He'd rather _not_ know when the piercing goes in, paranoid that he'll flinch away. 

Chan strokes the side of his jaw lightly with his thumb before stilling as he tugs back with the finger on the gun in his other hand, releasing the second stud with another _click_.

The pain is just as sharp as before, a dull sting at first before settling as a pulsing ache. 

"See, easy as that," Chan mumbles, voice quiet as he successfully pulls the gun away. It's enough for Woojin to drag his hands down and away from his face in relief. 

" _Easy_ ," he huffs, "right."

Chan leans back against the counter behind him. "Well, easy for me. Not so much you, you kinda cried the whole time,"

Woojin hits him with the edge of his sleeve painlessly with a pouty _hmph_. "How would you like it if I made _you_ cry?"

The blonde steps away from him as if his measly swat was threatening. "I thought you said you didn't need negativity in your life! I can't believe this--"

"I don't need it from _you_ ,"

"Pfft," Chan flips his invisible shoulder-length hair over his shoulder, "how could _I_ spread negativity? Have you _seen_ me?"

The act makes a smile crawl its way up Woojin's face as he wipes the remainder of his tears with his sleeves. He doesn't respond at he looks down at the damp blue fabric, contemplating whether he should change into another one of Chan's hoodies or leave this one on. 

Looking up from his open palms, he casts a curious glance at Chan. The other has his phone in his hands, fingers typing away on the screen. 

"I'm ordering chicken for you," Chan clarifies, eyes not leaving the device but smile taking over his features. "I'm sorry, baby."

Woojin huffs. "You better be."

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated uwuwu  
> +woochan is superior. sorry I don't make the rules


End file.
